Forever young princess
by Izzi89
Summary: : This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh story, I based this whole first scene on a dream I had a long while back. Note that this story isn't about any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but rather takes place in their world. It's an OC story by the way.


**A\N: This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh story, I based this whole first scene on a dream I had a long while back. Note that this story isn't about any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but rather takes place in their world. It's an OC story by the way.**

**Note: (-) means a time skip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters **

Forever young princess:

Mass chaos.. She looks around, confused, because everything is so blurry.. Her steps are unstable, and so are her thoughts, but no body seems to notice. She is being led out of her room. Was she sleeping? She doesn't know. Her chest feels tight, and her eyelids heavy. Someone is coaching her to run some more. But she is still tired, her legs are limp. She wants to fall to her face, but someone pulls her to her feet roughly.

Hollow screams, coming from far away, and a short loud bang, that keeps her awake. Her vision is out of focus, and her tongue out of commission.. Her thoughts are jumbled, and the situation's vague. Her steps gain some steadiness, and mild focus comes to her eyes.. But someone was still dragging her, down the gold encrusted hall. She lifts her eyes to look at who it is, but the light just hurts them bad. She turns her face away again, feeling oddly small. "Where's Mommy?" she asks, but no one cares to answer.

More people are running around, some of them begin to gather. She rubs her eyes and stares dully around her. "Herris what's going on?" she asks, the man addressed merely smiles.

Many words are being spoken, she can hear them but can't understand. She looks around again, fear finding its way into her little heart. She sees her younger brother, standing not too far away. He too looks tired, but much more aware than she is. She extends a hand in his direction, and attempts to run his way. But someone holds her back, and orders her to stay.

"Herris what's happening?" she asks again with fear.

Her loyal guardian turns her way, with a smirk that seems scary, "Princess Alya" he coos, "This is for your own safety"

But she still doesn't understand what's going on, and why her and her brother are here, "But Herris.." she protests weakly, her eyes surveying the unfamiliar, unfriendly faces.

"Uh uuh" Herris hums, waving his finger scolding with a smirk, "Herris knows best little princess.. Put your faith in me.."

Her protest grows weaker, her arm drops by her side. She looks one last time at her five year old brother, who doesn't seem happy at all. More words are spoken, and they attempt to take Zen away. She takes a step forward, but the arms on her shoulders, keep her from moving too far. The seven year old girl lifts her eyes to stare at the person above. She doesn't know this person nor does she trust him, but her resistance has gone, since she woke not too long ago.

The person walks her out of the rundown room, she turns her head to stare through her long pink hair at her brother. He stares back at her sorrowfully and has nothing to say. She glances at the person holding his shoulders, and doesn't trust him a bit. However at that moment Herris turns her around.

She finds herself staring at a glittering object held between the man's fingers. She stares at the object not knowing what else to do. Her eyelids feel heavier than before, and her consciousness begins slipping away. She is falling asleep and doesn't realize that that's happening. she feels herself starting to fall.

"Sleep princess Alya, sleep" the dark voice orders in a low volume, "Sleep"

A muffled gasp escapes her lips as her consciousness suddenly returns. The girl coughs roughly, as the dusty air seeps into her lungs. Her hands suddenly extend forward, searching for something unidentified. She lets out a frightful scream, finding cold blocks all around her. Fearfully she realizes she is in a tomb-like box.

The darkness being forced on her, she scratches on the heavy objects surrounding her. She gasps and heaves with fear, feeling as if the place was closing in on her. She screams and fights, panic taking over her body and numbing her thoughts. Begging and crying prove to be pointless after a few minutes.

The girl kicks and pushes but wherever she is, she seems to be stuck. She settles down for a few moments, her panting still hard. She loosens her body, to give her mind a chance to recuperate. However her thoughts aren't clear, and her memories lost.

Quickly she gives up on thinking focusing on her other senses. She guesses that her vision is just fine, but that she is in a dark place. Her sense of smell is also fine given that she can smell the stuffy dust quite unmistakably. Her hearing is also the same as she could hear her own screams and now steady breathing normally. She isn't sure about taste at the moment, but decides that that can wait. Her feeling is alright because she can feel her muscles aching from staying in such a tight space for so long.

She can't help but wonder after that last thought, just how long she's been in the place. As the numbness that once took over subsides she flexes her muscles. The oddest thought then takes over her mind for a second, she was feeling as if she was much larger in size. Knowing that there would be no way to find out for sure while trapped in these walls, she figures that the next logical action would be to get out.

She pulls her knees to her chest, pressing them against the metal-like panel over her. And lifts her arms to do the same thing. She then pushes with all her might, and she pushes, and pushes.. Until finally she hears a crack and a screech. Now hopeful, she pushes harder, just for the screech to become louder and longer. A crack begins forming from the corner, bringing with it pale light. One last push that she put all her might into it and the block that was over her creeks then falls with a loud thump.

Another gasp escapes her lips as she quickly sits up. She looks around at her blurry surroundings before letting out an ecstatic scream and laugh. She is free!

The girl then coughs hoarsely, as the layers of dust cover her like a think vale. The coughing finally stops, as the dust settles down once more. Her fingers delicately trace the golden tomb she was in. intrigued by the smoothness, and how it glitters. She then looks at her hands, but somehow they seem unfamiliar.

She sits still for some time, then slowly pushes herself out of the golden box. With a short yelp she falls to her knees, and groans. Looking over her shoulder she realizes that the box was higher than she had anticipated. Shakily she stands up, her vision still very blurry.

She gasps, feeling unstable on her feet, as if they don't belong to her. She stands very still, waiting for her vision to regain focus. She looks down, there's something odd.. It seems to her as if the ground is miles away. She shakes her head violently, trying to get everything back to normal. Her vision slowly clears up, and she stares down once more, expecting to see things as she always did. However, the ground is still far away. Panicking she stares at her legs that seem to be so much longer. Her arms as well.

She screams falling back on her behind. She stares with terror at her body, that no longer looks the same. Her legs are longer and have more shape, her arms are long and pale, and end with slender hands and well shaped fingers. The girl jumps to her feet, noticing how her long pink hair sweeps the ground behind her. She gasps feeling her hour glass shaped body.

Her hand jumps to her mouth, muffling a scream that escaped her lips. She gasps again, leaning over the lid of the box. Fearfully she stars into the shiny surface, trying to focus on the blurry image that reflected on it. A fearful shriek escapes her lips as a face of a young woman stares back at her. She jumps back, her fingers tracing the unfamiliar face she was looking at.

Suddenly her latest memories find their way back to her mind, the events pouring into her consciousness. They then settle on the last image her eyes saw, an upside down pyramid, with an eye that stared at her on its front. She somehow understands that that pyramid must've put her into a weird coma, that she woke up from so many years later.

She screams desperately, burying her face in her hands and falling to her knees. Her life was taken away from her. Her childhood, her brother, her family, her present.. All gone! She screams again, crying hopelessly into the darkness of her palms. Finally, with her hopes shattered she slowly stands up. Looking dazedly at her glittering surroundings.

The room she's in, looks like a burial one.. Imperial one true, but for the dead nonetheless. She weakly steps forward, tracing the golden inscriptions with her fingers. They were mostly prayers to help guide her into the next world when she is dead.. However she isn't..

She follows the walls, glancing carelessly at all the gold and goods for her to keep in the after life. She looks around again, searching for something to shed light on her current situation.. She could only find a short note that mentioned something about the forever young princess. However to her, that couldn't be any further from the truth.

Soon she was done, looking around one last time she sighs. She has no idea what has became of her brother and the land. She already estimated that she is nearly 20 years older than she was before. She sighs again, it is hard to wake up one day and find that you are about 27 years old. It feels like just yesterday she was seven and playing in the beautiful castle gardens with Zen, under the watchful eyes of her loving parents.

The girl is starting to feel dizzy, the ground under her feels unstable. She stumbles up a couple of steps, barely managing to open the sealed door. She rips off of the corners of the door frame small pieces of paper with special blood stamps. They are there to keep the demons away from her body, and to help her rest in peace. However she isn't dead, so she doesn't mind to remove the sacred seals in order to get out.

Her breathing becomes heavy, and her head light. She stumbles down the dimly lit hall, without having a particular destination in mind. The trapezoid shaped hall seems to sway in the girl's eyes, bending impossibly and melting then reforming. She moans, closing her eyes and leans on the cold wall. She feels as if she fell but then she realizes that she is still standing against the wall. The place feels as if it is shrinking then growing, then stretching. The air expands and it becomes light, then thickens and it's hard to breathe. Circles, triangles and squares form from the blurred images around her. She staggers down the same hall with her eyes half closed. She sways from side to side unable to maintain her balance.

Tears fill her eyes, and her lips move with unspoken words. She sees unshaped light coming from her right and without hesitation heads towards it. Her mind throbs and she leans onto the wall. She presses her eyes closed as the pain intensifies. Her fingers are cold and numb, cold sweat forming on her neck and back. She shakily feels around, grabbing the doorframe and pulling herself up. She has the urge to hurl but holds it in, staggering out of the think aired place.

The sun beats down on her head, as she makes her way through the burning gold colored sand. Mountains of the soft pebbles for as far as her eyes can take her. The sand mountains expand and sink down taking her with them. Unreal words find their way to her tongue so she speaks them without a second thought. She extends her hand towards the tall dark shadows coming her way. The dark giants of death she guesses, finally giving in.

No words are left on her tongue as her face falls into the sand, millions of golden crystal surrounding her, embracing her in her final fall. Her mind goes blank, no thoughts left, as her world turns to black.

Short faint beeps reach her ears, as if they had travelled through a thousand lands before reaching her. The steady one second apart beeps gave her a calming feeling of sturdiness. She listens to the beeps for a while, calming herself without bothering to wonder what was making that sound. Her body feels weak, her tongue feels heavy. Her head is spinning, and she is drowning in darkness. Suddenly she hears a few other jumbled sounds interfering.

She tenses slightly, realizing that they were voices talking at once. However all the sounds seem to be distant, hollow and meaningless. Her mind drifts away slightly, trying to remember how she got here.. Last she remembers she was passing out in the desert.

More of her senses return to her, along with the rest of her consciousness. She attempts to lift her hand off of the soft place she is laying in, "Zen?" she whispers weakly.

She feels as if there is something small biting her index finger, and has just latched itself there. "No sweetie.. There is no Zen here" a warm voice answers, a hand that must belong to the woman grabbing the girl's.

Her eyes move around under their lids, but her whole head feels numb, and her body too limp to do anything about it. However at that moment she feels some weight being removed off her face and she realizes that there was a damp cloth on her eyes.

She blinks her wet lashes fast, trying to see her unclear surroundings. But all the images are blurry both in her eyes, and in her mind. She is able to see what seems to be the outline of a face leaning over her. She moves her lips to ask anything, but her throat is too dry, and her tongue without feeling.. Her eyes blink with less speed, and settle half closed. "Who is this Zen? Is he a relative of yours, or perhaps a friend we can contact?" The same woman says quickly.

The girl merely moves her eyes off the featureless face over her, to stare dully at the colorless place she's in. "W-where am I?" She asks, moving slightly.

"My group found you in the desert, you passed out before they could reach you" The woman explains with a smile, "Were you lost?"

The girl turns her eyes back to the woman's face that began gaining some detail. She stares confusedly, at the odd shaped objects that surround her. She squints slightly, trying her best to focus on what she is seeing. She rubs her eyes impatiently, then opens them to stare at her quickly clearing surroundings.

Suddenly she gasps, staring at her unfamiliar surroundings. "What is it dear?" the woman asks fearfully.

However the pink haired girl is speechless, as she stares with widened eyes at the room she is in. There are many weird shaped objects, made of a substance that she doesn't recognize. She doesn't know what purpose they serve, but there are many in all different shapes and sizes in the room.. The room itself is oddly made and designed. The woman is dressed weirdly, and so is she. She screams fearfully, sitting up in what seems to be a bed she was laying on. She pulls her knees to her chest, backing as far as she can into the bed.

"What's the matter?" the woman shouts with fear jumping off the edge of the bed and staring at the girl.

The girl merely shrinks into herself further, staring with terror at all her surroundings. "What? What happened we heard screaming" a man shouts barging through the odd door.

A few more people run into the room. The girl stares at them with all the fear in the world, they all dressed weirdly, and kept their hair in an odd manner. She notices a semi triangular object biting her finger, and some round things on her chest and temple. Without hesitation she rips them off, triggering some kind of an alarm that came from the beeping machine, it no longer beeped in synchronization, instead it let out a long bleep that shot into her head.

She screams again shutting her eyes and covering her ears. A man hurries over to her grabbing her wrist, she screams with fear trying to get away from his grip. A woman comes over to help restrain her, she screams louder and fights harder, "Quick get a sedative.." the man orders.

Another man comes over with an odd looking needle connected to a clear tube. She fights harder, tears running from her eyes, but the man forces the sharp object into her arm. It instantly makes her dizzy. She murmurs incomprehensible words feeling herself being thrown into the world of slumber.

Her eyes flutter under her eyelids, as she wakes from what seemed to be a dreamless sleep. Many voices and sounds jumbled together reach her ears. After some time they begin to form understandable words, "Her condition is stable, she should regain her consciousness soon" she hears a man say, "I don't know why she was so agitated, my personal guess is that she was still delusional from the heatstroke.." he continues.

There is a short pause, in which the girl listens to the sound of her own steady breathing, "Well she has been rehydrated, she'll just need some bed rest… but I need someone's signature before I can discharge her.." the same man says.

There's another pause, "Well none of us are related to her.. We don't even know where she came from.. We found her in the middle of the desert alone.." Says a younger woman's voice.

"Hmm… well, we'll try to talk to her when she wakes up, but now I just need someone to fill in a report that disclaims her…" the man says.

"I'll go with you.." Another man answers.

"Alright then, follow me.." Says the first man.

"I… I'll stay here with her!" the young woman says nervously.

No body answers her, then the two men's footsteps echo in the silence as they leave the room.. There is a relatively long pause, the delicate footsteps of the younger woman ring in the darkness, then a short metallic scratch.. Then silence takes over once more. The pink haired girl cautiously opens her eyes, the blurry vision only able to let her know that it is night time. "Oh you're awake!" The other girl hums nervously.

The pink haired girl simply moves her half closed eyes in the direction of the voice, staring dully at the figure in shadow.. "Umm… I uhh.. Do you want me to call the doctor?" says the voice jumping to her feet.

The girl quickly extends her long fingers, grabbing the other's hand, "No, stay with me" She says in a voice that still didn't regain its clarity.

At that moment she notices the same triangular thing on her finger, along with the round pads on her chest and temple she leaves them in place this time, fearing that she might trigger the alarm again. The other girl had already sat back down nervously. The pink haired girl turns to stare at her again after the haze cleared from her eyes.

The other girl is young, the two are probably the same age. The local girl smiles nervously and blushes, pushing a strand of her blonde hair over her ear.. "Heh… uhh.. I.. I'm.. Umm.. My name is.. umm.. J- Jessica" she stutters.

The pink haired girl looks away, as if savoring the unfamiliar sounding name, "Alya" She then says lowly.

The girl named Jessica lets out another misplaced nervous laugh, "Alya? That's a weird name.." she blurts.

Alya turns her tired eyes towards the blonde, with a confused look imprinted in them, "It's quite common actually.." she says lowly, "It means Heaves, or sky" She adds.

"Oh.." Jessica hums shyly, "I get it.." she lies with a shaky smile.

Alya stares at her dully for a few minutes, "So.. Alya… What were you doing in the middle of the desert?" Jessica asks, leaning back in her chair.

The girl looks away for a minute or so, "I came from there" she answers absentmindedly.

"Um.. Does that mean that you're a local or something?" Jessica asks the girl.

Alya merely stares at her dully without answering. "How… how did you find me?" Alya says, severing the few minute long silence.

"Oh well.. We were just leaving after inspecting the temple's few rooms.. And for some reason, I turned around.. And.. Like, I saw someone from far away.. That was you… yeah, and… then, I told the group.. And like they wouldn't believe me.. They said it was like, a mirage or something.. But.. Yeah.. I was insisting and all.. So we went back.. And then we like, found you passed out.. Yeah.." Jessica says in her always excited voice.

The bed-ridden girl stares at her for some time, digesting the information slowly. "You didn't see me in there?" she finally asks slowly.

The blonde's green eyes widen, "You were.. In there?" she asks.

Alya sighs, turning away, "Never mind.." she murmurs.

Eerie silence takes over for a few long minutes. _"I must've been in a secret chamber or something.."_ Alya thinks to herself, but no matter how deep she thinks, she can't figure out why she woke from her long slumber so suddenly, why at that time?

"Jessiica.." Alya says, putting an accent on the 'I' in the girl's name, "What are all these devices?" she asks.

Jessica looks around the room confusedly, "Haven't you seen them before?" she exclaims.

Alya shakes her head slowly, causing Jessica's eyes to widen with disbelief. It takes her a moment to realize that her jaw is hanging slightly, she swallows scarcely, "Ehem, well.. That's an ECG machine.. It draws your heartbeats.." she says, pointing at the nearest device.

"It draws my heartbeats?" Alya asked disbelievingly.

Jessica stares at her surprised for a few moments, "umm yeah.. You see these wires here? They measure your heartbeats and then draw these squiggly lines over here" she says as if addressing a child.

Alya stares in awe at the devices, she then points her finger at another at the far corner of the room, "How about that one? What does it do?" she asks interestedly.

Jessica's eyes widen in shock, "You don't know what a TV is?" she says.

"T..V?" Alya repeats puzzled.

Jessica shakes her head roughly, "Yes Television! Don't tell me you don't know what it is!" she says refusingly, "Have you been living in a cave your whole life?" she adds when seeing the confused look on the other girl's face.

"Something like that.." Alya murmurs cautiously peering at Jessica.

The blonde sighs, deciding that she's dealing with some type of retard, "Well, that brings pictures to you from any place on the planet to watch.." she says, grabbing the remote control to turn it on.

The TV turns on bringing with it the loud sounds of a program, causing Alya to jolt, leaning away with fear. As her fear subsides, she grows more and more curious, leaning forward again to stare at the screen in awe. She then turns her attention to the shiny black remote in the blonde's hand. Extending a hesitant hand towards it she pulls it out of Jessica's fingers slightly. "And this.. TV.. Is controlled by this little thing?" she asks staring at the remote, and gently tracing the rubber buttons on it.

"Yeah.." Jessica answers with a smile liking the teacher part she's given, "And if you press these buttons they'll change the channels.." she say, demonstrating at the same time.

Alya jolts as the channel suddenly changes at Jessica's touch. She then smiles, trying it herself.. At first cautiously, then excitedly. She flicks through the many channels happily, as if it were a fun game to her, rather than actually serving a specific purpose. "Okay! That should be enough.. We don't want to wake the other patients.." Jessica quickly says, pulling the remote out of Alya's fingers and turning the TV off.

"Jessiica, what is it made of? It feels funny.." she asks.

Jessica stares at her for a whole minute, wondering if the pink haired girl was making fun of her.. However Alya seems genuinely curious.. "Plastic and rubber" she answers slowly.

Alya repeats the two words to herself lowly, "How does the T V work?" She asks.

"Umm… it… uhh" Jessica pauses for a moment nervously, "I.. Um, don't really know" she answers sheepishly.

The pink haired girl stares at her surroundings quietly, "E C G machine.. Draws your heartbeats" she says, pointing at the named object, "T V has little people in it to watch, and they are controlled by that.." she adds pointing at the controller in Jessica's fingers, "And that is made.. With plastic, and rubber.. Right Jessiica?" she says, proudly.

"Umm the TV really doesn't… never mind.. You're right Alya.." she sighs.

At that moment the two men come back to the room, "Oh you're awake.." one of them says with a smile.

The other simply walks over, putting a cold metal circle on Alya's chest. He stands still for a few moments, the girl staring at him fearfully. He then leans away, "Sounds good" he says with a smile.

Alya simply turns to stare at Jessica with her still widened eyes. The blonde smiles nervously. "Can you talk?" The man asks, causing Alya to turn her attention to him.

She nods slightly so he continues, "What's your name?"

She swallows scarcely, glancing over at Jessica, "Alya" she answers in a cracked voice.

"Well that's a beautiful name Alya, do you have a last name.." He adds with a smile.

The girl hesitates then shakes her head no, "I see.. Well in that case Alya, do you have any family we can contact?" He adds, using a wooden piece to make lines on a bright white paper.

She shakes her head again, "No? Must be lonely then huh?" he continues with a smile, "Well, then you'll just have to sign your own discharge papers and you can leave tomorrow" He finishes, stopping his scribbling.

Alya nods, staring ahead blankly. The man then smiles, before retreating from the room. "Hey Alya?" Jessica starts with a smile, "Tomorrow we're going back to the temple for further research, would you like to come with us?"

The blonde says then turning to the other man for approval, the man seems to hesitate so Jessica says before either of the other two present in the room can say a word, "It would be good to have a native with us this time don't you think?" she says to the man.

He hesitates for another second then looks away without a word, Jessica takes that to mean that he doesn't have a problem with it. She turns back to Alya with a smile.. The pink haired girl looks away in thought, wondering what she should do…

"Okay" she says in a low voice, with a tired smile.

Jessica claps her hands, jumping up with a smile, "Great.. So then, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll let you get some sleep now.." she says, backing away, "Bye bye" she adds, before leaving the room.

The next morning comes sooner than Alya can bear, the forever excited Jessica has brought her some odd clothing and asks her to wear them. The pink haired girl does so, and soon they are off for to the newly discovered temple.

The pink haired girl steadily jumps out of the large metal beast she learned was called car.. The blonde girl jumps out after her, standing next to the slender girl and speaking excitedly. Alya glances at her, Jessiica is a kind girl, but knows nothing of the dilemma she is in. Paul as she has learned, is the leader of the group..Mary is an older woman, she is the one that Alya saw when she first awoke. There is also Deriik in the other car.

Another thing Alya learned, is that the world has changed far beyond her imagination, and she has only seen so little of it. Many thoughts race through her mind as she silently follows Jessiica and the group as they make they're way to the temple. The guides that came along made it very clear that they couldn't come any further with the cars.. So the group is forced to finish the way on foot.

It isn't long until the group reaches the meant building. It's not that big in size, its color had faded slightly, and time left it's mark on the stone walls.. However this same temple, held itself with such pride, that you couldn't help but shudder as you stood in front of it.

However the group didn't come all this way to stand and admire the beauty of the place, they are there for higher scientific reasons. They enter from the front doors, finding themselves in a long hall. "Left or right?" Derik says, leaning back and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Left!" Jessica immediately answers, "We didn't check that side out the other day" She adds with a blush realizing that she was over stepping her boundaries.

"So be it" Paul says calmly, giving a little wave with his cigar.

Jessica once again forgets herself, excitedly hurrying down the hall, Alya hesitates for a moment, before following after. She steps quickly reaching the blonde fast. Jessica feels the delicate inscriptions with the tips of her fingers for a moment, speechless in awe of the pure gold walls. It takes her a moment to realize that the pink haired girl is standing behind her. She flashes a nervous smile in her direction, before continuing by the wall.

"That's odd" Jessica suddenly says, her brows knotting as she feels the walls with great interest.

"What is it?" Alya asks with sudden dread.

Jessica takes a moment, digging her nails between the fine crevasses, and pulls, "It seems like…" she says.

The pink haired girl remains silent, waiting for the other girl to complete her sentence. However the blonde continues to press her fingers against the wall, then steadying her fingers onto an unseen ledge she pulls with all her might. As Alya watches with confusion written all over her face, Jessica puts all her might into pulling at the wall, seemingly a pointlessly action.

Suddenly, the wall lets out a low creek as it moves in the girl's direction, causing Jessica to let out a short yelp as she falls back with the inertia. The blonde shakes her head with a low groan, before realizing that her unlikely idea was right. She jumps up excitedly staring at the wall that now looked like a doorway, "I knew it!" she exclaims, her eyes widened with excitement.

Alya however, doesn't share the blonde's excitement. She fearfully follows Jessica into the barely lit room. Jessica is talking but Alya isn't listening, she is stunned as she looks at the room she had spent the last twenty years in. "This is amazing!" Jessica's shout interrupts her thought.

She slowly turns to stare dully at the overjoyed girl, "this is a historical discovery to say the least" the blonde continues.

At that moment the rest of the group walk into the room, Derik lets out a long impressed whistle as he takes a long good look at all the wealth in the place, "This place must be worth a fortune!" he exclaims, "Ehem.. Not that the money outweighs the scientific value that is.." he retracts, seeing the stern glare Paul threw at him.

He then turns away, examining some of the items to keep himself busy. "Hmm.. Odd" Mary says, looking at the gold lid on the ground, then back at the empty coffin, "Why would the ancient priests prepare this imperial burying room if they weren't going to put any one in it?" she continues.

"Hmm that is odd.." Paul hums thoughtfully, walking over to where Mary stood, "Maybe…"

"Maybe some raiders got here before us! And then stole the mummy" Derik suggests.

"That wouldn't make any sense… why would they leave all the gold?" Paul says slowly.

Alya tunes them out, turning her eyes back to the walls then to Jessica, who's studying the inscriptions closely. She approaches the girl, staring over her shoulder, the blonde seemingly oblivious to her existence. "This is really interesting!" Jessica suddenly says, leaning away from the wall, "I've never heard of this period of Egyptian ancient history before"

She then turns to the long haired pink head, "It talks about a royal family that ruled the area.." she explains with a smile.

"I know" Alya murmurs, as she steps towards the wall, and traces the small inscription with the palm of her hand.

Seeing the tomb with a clearer head, allowed her to actually make out what it says on its walls.. Something she wasn't able to do the day before. Jessica turns back to the walls with a smile, "It talks about the fair king, and his daughter and son…" She says to Alya, "Hmm, there's something else… but I can't understand what it says… something about throwing away…. Or a top throne…" she murmurs, basically pressing her face against the wall.

"It says he was overthrown.." Alya interrupts confidently, however she also seems very confused, "It says he was betrayed by his closest helpers… and that the two heirs for the throne were incapable of succeeding their destiny.." she reads off the walls, "The royal family… was overthrown?" Alya whispers with dread.

"You can read this?" Jessica yells with great surprise.

"Defeated by the betrayal of their most trusted allies.. The king and queen….. Were killed…." Alya reads, her eyes are widened and her emotion frozen by shock, "The king and queen were killed.." Alya repeats, taking a step back and placing her hand over her heart, "…were killed"

Jessica stares at her for a moment with concern, wondering why the pink haired woman was unable to continue reading the inscriptions, ".. And so the princess will remain young forever, unable to fulfill the destiny that was set for her…" Jessica finishes, glancing over at the still shocked Alya.

"Hmm.. I wonder how young she was.." Jessica hums, her eyelids lowering half way as her mind drifts into thought.

"Seven" Alya says, cutting her train of thought.

"Seven? How do you know? Where did you read that?" Jessica asks turning her eyes towards Alya who seems oddly dry.

"She was seven" The pinket insists coldly, turning away.

Jessica stares at her concerned, wondering what was wrong with her all of a sudden, "Well.. If you're sure.." Jessica mutters with a slight shrug turning away, "But that's an awfully large tomb for a seven year old" she adds, staring at the empty golden coffin.

Alya turns to stare at the same item, but before her mind could think too deep about it, Derik's voice is suddenly heard, "Hey guys guess how old this place is?" he says with a smile, standing up with a piece of rock in his hand.

The members of the group turn to him interestedly, Jessica stepping his way with a smile, "How old?" she asks, standing next to him.

He glances one last time at the rock in hand, then lifts his face with a confidant smile on it as he answers, "Over 5000 years old!"

She still remembers the dizziness she felt at that moment a couple days ago, in fact she can almost still taste the vomit that climbed up her esophagus.

With a sorrowful sigh she wipes a tear that inched its way down her cheek. She barely ate in the last two days. How can she eat? Her life was taken away from her. Her childhood, her brother, her family, her present.. All gone! Her time! She buried her face in her hands, sobbing for a few minutes with no tears.

She slowly lifts her face staring at the calm desert ahead, as the soft sand reflected the red light of the setting sun. She was at home, but ever so far away from it. As her thoughts grew darker along with the rest of the land, she heard hesitant footsteps behind her.

"You should wear this.. it's going to get very cold very fast.." Jessica says, extending her coat holding hand in the silent girl's direction.

Alya ignored the blonde girl's existence. Jessica pauses for a second. Realizing that it wasn't even remotely possible that the girl sitting next to her would take the coat, she plopped it to the side, and then sitting down next to her. The young translator stares at the mug of hot coco between her palms, and watches the sole marshmallow bob in the hot liquid for a few moments, "You're not from here, are you?" she says with a calm smile, facing the stone faced girl.

The pink haired girl remains silent for a couple long minutes, and it seems that she wasn't going to answer, however she suddenly changes her mind, "You're wrong… this is where I'm from" she whispers with no particular emotion, staring at the sky as it turned from red to purple to black.

"That's not what I meant" Jessica says with the same smile, turning her eyes to the sky and spotting a few stars just as they start their glow, "you might be from this land… but this isn't your time.." She says, staring at Alya's expressionless face.

Alya stays quiet for a few more moments, "I don't know what you're talking about" She says slowly.

Jessica sighs, and stares ahead for a few heavy minutes, "Well, whether you admit it or not… it really doesn't matter to me.." she says as she stands.

The ancient princess remains still, as if she had turned to stone, listening to her modern peer's slow footsteps as they grew further. "Hey Alya? You're really good at translating the ancient Egyptian language… and the team was wondering if you wanted to join us? You know, since you helped discover the temple and all.." Jessica says.

The blonde stares at the silent girl's back, who remained completely still as if she didn't hear a word of what she said, or as if she were in another dimension. Jessica waits longer before continuing on her way out. "Jesiica?" Alya suddenly calls.

The blonde stops and turns around with a questioning look on her face, "I'd love to join your group" the pinket says, peering at the blond over her shoulder for a short moment before looking away.

The news of a new (or rather old) period of Egyptian history that was recently discovered, has the entire city talking. Alya finds herself in more than one what's called news conference. Of course Paul does all the talking, she simply stands to the side and stares.

She had refused violently to cut her hair, so they simply pulled her extremely long hair back into a ponytail that was folded up and held with three bands. Nobody would-or could ever guess that the modern looking young woman, with a team of archeologists was a well over five thousand year old, ancient Egyptian princess.

The one conciliation she had, after being torn away from her time, was that she was able to be close to something familiar a lot of the time. Studying and remembering the time and place she once called home.

However she never found out the secret behind her existence in this time, or what woke her from the slumber that lasted so long. Nor could she find out what became of her brother roughly five thousand years ago.

One thing only seemed to trigger memories of her few last moments in her time. She was walking in a group of people crossing the street, it was sometime after the city had forgotten the story of the mystery temple in the Egyptian desert. At the opposite street, off to the side, she saw a boy. There was nothing unordinary about the boy, who wore a blue school uniform, aside from his unique hairdo.. However what got her attention the most was the odd looking amulet he hung around his neck with a rope.

She stared intensely at the upside-down pyramid, with an eye shape on its front. She could almost swear that that was the same object she saw before she fell into the comma.. She turned her attention off the amulet and onto the boy, who, for some unknown reason, seemed to sense her stares and turn his purple eyes to stare at her.

She was sure she had never seen the boy before, and the boy didn't seem to recognize her either. For a few moments their eyes met, before she turned away shaking her head meaninglessly. There was absolutely no way that that teenage boy could get something as ancient as what she's thinking.. it must be a coincident.

Satisfied with the thought, she walks away, determinate to forget all about the boy and his amulet.

-Other POV-

"Yugi? Did you even hear what I said?" yells a blond boy, placing his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh sorry 'bout that Joey, what was that that you were saying?" the boy named Yugi replies, drawing an apologetic smile on his lips as he turned to his good friend.

"You seem pretty distracted, what were you thinkin' about?" Joey asks, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back casually.

The other boy seems to be puzzled, as he turns to search the crowds with his eyes, "I don't know, there was this woman… she was just… staring at me…" he says, continuing to search for the said woman in the crowd.

Upon failing to find her the boy turns back to his friend, with a short sigh, "It was weird.." he concludes, knotting his brows.

The blonde quickly shrugs it off, "Don't bother your brain with it buddy, she was probably staring at me with me ravishing good looks.." he says, pointing his thumb at his chest.

Yugi attempts to smile but somehow fails.

- Original POV-

As Alya walks down the street, in an opposite direction from the rest of the group, she absent mindedly bumps her head into a man's broad chest. "Oh… Sorry…" she mumbles embarrassedly, lifting her head to look at the taller man, "I didn't mean to…"

She cuts the rest of her apologetic sentence short, staring at the man's face, although he had short spiky green hair, in a modern haircut. Alya can see her father's features in the man's face. She stares at him with widened eyes. He looks so much like her father, but it isn't him.

The man stares back at her, with a stern mute look on his face, she can almost swear that she saw a gleam of recognition in the man's slightly narrowed eyes. However he remains completely silent. For that split second Alya wondered, she wondered if it would be possible that this dry man, could be her brother that she lost over 5000 years ago?

The man didn't answer to her cut off sentence, walking past her coldly without a sound. It was only 3 seconds that she spent with him, but Alya's heart beat hard.. was that her brother? But he looked roughly double the age he should've been if he went through what she did…

But still, something in her heart tells her not to stop thinking about…. Her heart beats harder as she turns to stare at the man's back as he walks away, slowly disappearing into the crowed..

10-6-2011 2-8-2011

**A\N: Okay, the story might seem a little bit confusing, but that's because it's my first time writing a story in present tense. Herris is the name the ancient Egyptians gave to the cobra, which the considered as the protectors of the kings (ironic, isn't it?) while Zen, (usually pronaounced Zain) means hansome or good-looking ect.. **

**I can't believe it took me three months to type this short story! But on the other hand, I wrote over half of it in five days.**

**P.S: I might draw a pic of Alya later, if I do, you'll find a link on my profile page..**

**Comment, criticize, and\or ask questions, and I promise to get back to you!**


End file.
